


A Goddess and her Rogue

by orphan_account



Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - Trolls as Gods, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gods, Original Human Characters - Freeform, Original Troll Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A daughter of the Void has lost her light.</p>
<p>A being of Life needs to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goddess and her Rogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twelve Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168854) by [RedPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen/pseuds/RedPen). 



_At the doors of the temple of Life_

She was there early; the Life servitors had grown used to seeing the woman kneeling by the doors every few weeks. Her shock of fluorescent pink hair made her glow like a warning light even through the fog that had swept in that night. Most people were already in their beds, or closeted in their temples to work or pray through the night. Not her. The thick, black poncho hiding her already long covered arms with holey fabric betrayed the fact that this woman had nowhere to go at night.

A young human man, when he saw the curled woman on the steps of his temple, immediately bent and scooped her into his arms. The pink haired woman protested with a soft, “Put me _down,_ ” before her body became racked with a violent cough. The man staggered under her weight before tripping over the temple threshold and calling for help. The High Priestess had left already, headed home to sleep before her baking, but himself and a few of his friends were still there and they could hopefully help the woman before she got even sicker.

His friends met him at the door, the blonde woman swearing lowly and the troll man letting out a soft sigh. In a few moments, the woman was hoisted onto one of the cots in the temple’s infirmary. The troll cast brilliant blue-green light over her, his hands glowing with his Life gift, and the tension and shivers faded from her frame. As the light left, she inhaled an easy breath for the first time since she entered the temple. The man who had carried her in released a relieved sigh. The healer pulled the sheet up to her chin, and motioned for the others to follow him a short distance away.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to save her again,” Vegage whispered, glancing over his shoulder at the woman now resting peacefully on the cot. “Her liver, her lungs-she’s rotting from the inside out. If she doesn’t get some help soon, she’ll die, and she’ll die painfully.”

Terry bit his fist, glancing between the woman and the others. “I don’t get it; why won’t she ever stay? It’s not like she’ll have trouble finding help. Her own Temple would accept her-there could even be room for her here if she’d just _take_ it!”

“You blame the Void-born for their pride,” Blair said sharply, strands of her hair falling out of her bandanna. “Witch knows, I’ve tried to get it out of her, tried to get her to talk to Priestess Crocker, but she always refuses. Then she’s gone, and weeks later she comes back dying again. You can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.”

“Of course she wants to be saved!” Terry snapped. “E-everyone wants to be saved!”

Vegage shook his head and pushed himself between the two humans before they ripped into each other. Neither of them were in very good condition. Blair’s dark circles had gotten worse and worse over the day, and her fists were clenched tightly at her sides. Terry was exhausted as well; the recent outbreak of sickness and his wife’s pregnancy were taking their toll. Vegage wasn’t in the best of shape himself, but at least he wouldn’t go tearing out the throats of his coworkers.

“Regardless of what she wants, we have to keep her alive as long as we can. You two go home, I’ll sleep here. I want to keep an eye on her.” Vegage said calmly, gesturing to the two to leave. Blair and Terry shared a glance, and then went their separate ways, heading out of the temple with echoing steps. When he could no longer hear them, Vegage sighed and turned back to the sleeping human.

He pulled another light blanket up to cover her; the temple could get drafty at night and he didn’t want her to catch sick again. Vegage checked around the room one last time, closing drapes and tidying up, before he headed into his chief healer’s office and shut the door most of the way, preparing for a long nap before someone came to relieve him in the morning. He kept his desk lamp on the lowest setting before he curled up and went to sleep almost immediately. He was so deeply asleep that he didn’t hear the soft jingle of jewelry outside in the infirmary.

A tall troll woman stepped quietly between the beds, weaving her way toward the sleeping human. Heavy gold bracelets and necklaces draped her frame; her hair fell to her waist and was a bushy as if she had just taken a swim in the ocean. Her eyes were brilliant, deep fuchsia, at the moment widened in worry. When she finally got to the human’s cot, she carefully sat on the edge and pulled her into her arms.

“ _Roxy,_ ” the woman wailed softly, trying to keep her voice down. She rocked the human back and forth gently, green light spilling from her hands. Pink tinted tears dripped down her face, landing on the human’s face and sinking into her skin. The human was soon suffused with the light, the troll burning away as much of the sickness beyond Vegage’s power to catch, and especially all the traces of alcohol she could find in her liver and stomach.

After a few moments, the human mumbled in her sleep, shifting in the troll’s arms. She blinked once, twice, and then opened her electric magenta eyes wide to meet the troll’s. She hiccuped once, a wide grin lighting up her face, and pressed a tiny kiss to the troll’s shoulder, the only part she could reach.

“Heya, Feffers. How’s it been?” Roxy asked cheekily, trying to sit up and failing as she slumped down with a tired sigh. Feferi hugged the human tighter to herself.

“Oh, Roxy, you made me so worried!” Feferi exclaimed, leaning down and nuzzling her nose against Roxy’s. The human blushed, Feferi able to feel the heat against her cold cheek, though you couldn’t see it under the human’s dark skin.

“I was gonna be fine, babe,” Roxy mumbled, finally managing to actually sit up. Though she was basically in Feferi’s lap. “You didn’t need to worry your fins about me.”

Feferi managed to giggle, her shoulders shaking a little. There were still pink tears in her eyes. Roxy was a terrible liar; Feferi’s powers helped her sense the damage in the human’s body. She had held the sickness back for now, but Roxy’s Voidborn powers kept much of Feferi’s Life power unable to help the human. There simply wasn’t much anyone other than Roxy could do about her sickness.

“I’m your goddess and your matesprit! I’m supposed to glubbing worry about you!” Feferi cried, hugging the other woman tightly. Roxy gasped from surprise, but she hugged the goddess back. Feferi smelled like sea salt, gold, and flowers, and Roxy was uncomfortably aware she probably didn’t smell nearly as good. But hey, in a state of constant motion, she didn’t get the chance to bathe very often.

Feferi pulled away and looked at Roxy. Her eyes were filled with sadness, and Roxy squirmed a little under her matesprit’s gaze. The troll hugged Roxy again, resting her chin on the top of her head.

“Roxy, you’ve got to stop this,” Feferi pleaded. “It’s....it’s killing you, and even I won’t be able to save you if you get really bad again. I miss you, all the time. And you’re so sad. I can’t remember the last time you smiled for reel. Please. Let me help you.”

Roxy closed her eyes and turned her head into Feferi’s neck, attempting to keep herself from crying. It had been so long since she had seen her friends; way too long since her Void journey failed spectacularly. That place...that place had changed her, and she couldn’t bring herself to face her friends after that, even knowing the vision wasn’t what she would face in this life. She couldn’t stop seeing the bodies.

“I don’t know if I can, Feffers,” Roxy whispered, already beginning to see the visions again in the corners of her eyes. The alcohol made them go away for a while, but now it was all gone. Her friend’s bodies danced in the edges of her sight. “I’m scared they’ll hate me for leaving. Rose especially.”

Feferi shook her head vehemently. “Don’t be stupid, Roxy, no one could hate you! You were scared! Anybody could do what you did, especially after what you saw!”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Guess you’re right. Can’t help but worry about it.” 

She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Void powers didn’t do much for sensing other people, but she knew that in a small, comfortable complex close to here, her best friend slept. Her twin sister was across the Golden Road, tucked into her High Priest’s quarters. Dirk and Dave were still having irony battles with John throwing in pranks every so often, and Jade and Jake were still having marksmanship contests every Sunday with their houseful of dogs.

Roxy missed them so much.

A tear dripped from Roxy’s eye, and she shook her head angrily. Why was she just sitting here and crying, then? Why wasn’t she getting up and _fixing_ her mistakes?

That was it. She was done. Roxy wasn’t sure what it was; maybe seeing Feferi for the first time in Heir knows how long, maybe that she actually thought about the problem while here instead of hightailing it out as soon as she woke up, but she was getting rid of those stupid shit visions. She was going to get better. Tomorrow, she would see her sister and friends for the first time in forever.

Not to mention introducing them to her smoking hot girlfriend.

Roxy turned to Feferi and grinned, bright white teeth flashing in the candlelight. “You’re right. I’m doing this. You’re coming with me, though. Gotta run you through the Strider approval process before Janey arrives and my priest rips me a new one.”

Feferi squealed, nuzzling into Roxy with clicks of happiness bursting from her throat. A moment later, both froze and Roxy instantly yanked Feferi down, the goddess becoming invisible just as the door to the office opened. Roxy kept her eyes halfway closed while Vegage checked around the room with a fire iron in his hand. When the blueblood was satisfied the sound he had heard was only his sleep deprived imagination, he returned to his office. Roxy let out a relieved sigh once she could hear his low snoring again.

Feferi reappeared, this time making sure to keep her voice down as she chittered. “I’ll be so glad to meet them!” she crowed. Maybe after that, you can come meet my friends!”

Roxy was beginning to fall asleep again, contented and comforted by Feferi’s presence. She rested her head against the pillow, feeling Feferi lay down next to her. The troll then stole some of the blanket, making Roxy sleepily giggle.

“Sure...sounds fun,” she said, yawning. “Dave’ll be so fucking jealous...me getting to hang around gods….”


End file.
